Quotes of the Spiral
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Here's the deal: I take quotes that insipre me to write Spiral One Shots. This time it's Goodbyes Return. A train, a girl, a boy, and a bomb. Do the math, R and R. Please give it a shot, not with a gun though. . I'm up for suggestions.


**Goodbyes Return**

**Genkai chan: Here I go, a Fanfic fresh from the morning. Seriously. This idea woke me up! . ' So it better not suck. I'm going to do each Chappie/One shot/song, whatever, and use a Quote. If you can find the EXACT quote I used, you get….a hug. Yes a hug. Talk about motivation. XD R and R. P.S RP'ers Mail me. XDXDXD**

**Disclaimer: No owny.**

* * *

The bell sounded, it was time to go.

Hiyono was leaving,

Ayumu standing next to his good friend. Maybe even more if he opened his eyes.

"You…better go." He said slowly, his words sounding cold and betraying. The teen was dressed in his usual blue jacket and white shirt. The girl had on a long coat and red bows in her long hair.

"Yeah, well….." Hiyono tried to smile, but this time, it couldn't come. "We'll see each other again!" Hiyono cheered, but they both knew it was almost meaningless. The girl stepped forward, her bags with her, she walked into the bullet train and turned to face her partner. "Call me sometime, okay?"

The boy looked up, or tried to at least. "I….will." He managed, he was never one for fancy goodbyes or sweet words, and he knew now was the time to use what he could. "Hiyono. I-"The doors slid shut.

"Please step away from the train." A voice came on.

Ayumu stumbled back and looked down slightly as the train pulled out of the station, creating gusts of wind. Pocketing his hands, Ayumu just stood there for a moment and blinked. He remembered all the events that had taken place just about a year ago, the Blade Children, Hunters, everything. And the one person he shared it with was gone. So were the memories gone too? She was always there, her smile, her confidence, her energy, her stomach. It was all on a bullet train heading north, right? Suddenly a loud screeching snapping him from his thoughts.

"What was that, an explosion?!" A female yelled in panic.

"Fire, there's fire!" A man exclaimed.

"Was it a bomb?"

"Mommy I'm scared."

"What happened?!"

The boy looked around, smoke and flames. But what was on fire? What happened? Was it a bomb? The question that rose to the top was where is Hiyono? 'She's on the train.' He thought and started for the train that went underground, following the tracks and making his way through the floods of people coming from the direction of the train. 'Hiyono!' He kept thinking and looked for the girl.

* * *

( Five Minutes Ago)

* * *

"Please step away from the train." A voice came on.

The girl settled down on a seat. She had to move because of her parents, but she did get to finish High School with Ayumu. 'I never got to tell him….' She thought and tried to fight back the tears of regret. 'But it's not like this is the end, no, it's not.' She thought and looked up as the train pulled out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man get up and walk to the front of the bus. She wouldn't think much of it. Being with Ayumu would always made her paranoid. Hiyono closed her eyes, all she could think about was Ayumu, all the times they had, his cooking, his habits, his hair, his smile. 'We'll see each other again, not everyday but, someday.' She thought, attempting to reassure her self once more. The man from before was back and he looked like he was looking for something under his seat. Hiyono leaned forward and squinted, 'Odd.' She mused and a thought rushed through her. 'Is that a…bomb?' She blinked. Red lights, small beeping, yep that was a bomb.

"Oh!" She stood up and right as she did so the man took off running to the back of the train and the passengers looked to her. "That is a bomb!" She ran to it and looked under the seat, the familiar flow of anxiety pulsing through her. "Does anyone know how to deactivate it?!" Hiyono yelled. No response. 'Just lovely…' She thought. The only person who knows how to do this…is Ayumu!' She then started to dig through her pockets. "Aha!" She smiled and stood up and started to dial. She was in the middle of pressing 3 when it went off.

* * *

( Present )

* * *

The boy finally reached the flaming train. He got in and started to make his way around the debris. "Hiyono?!" He yelled and looked at the bodies and shattered remains. He saw something, a familiar coat and hair. Hiyono. He ran forward and knelt beside her. "Hiyono…" He picked her up, she was limp. His brown eyes widen, panic rang throughout his voice. "Hiyono!" She opened her eyes, he took this time to examine her body. Her right leg was shattered, her lower torso had a huge gash and her head had some bleeding to it. Bad shape.

"Ayu….Ayumu…." She spoke, throat too damaged to speak more. 'He came…' She thought and her tears welled up. She had another chance, to tell him. It was probably her only chance at this point. She blinked up at him, her vision starting to fade.

"Hiyono, hold on. I'll get you some help." He said and started to pick her up but her body started to wither in pain. 'I can't move her…what do I do? She's dying…she's….dying.' Ayumu thought and looked away.

"I want…to tell you." She paused and tried to speak. Hiyono brought a hand to his face to get his attention. "H-hey…cheer up…you look like you're the one…who's in pain right now…" She tried to tease him.

"You're dying!" He said and looked away but back to her, he would always return to her. 'She's dying and…so am I.' He thought, clenching his hands. His heart was in pain.

"…..I know…." The tears started to form again, their threats were too much for the girl. "I wanted to say…I love you." She said softly, her tears blinding her by now. She wished she could have seen him. Her hand dropped from his pale face. 'I love you.' She would keep thinking. It was all she could to keep from seizing with fear.

"Hiyono I-"He paused. 'I love you too…' He thought. 'This can't be goodbye, this isn't! This isn't!' Ayumu gulped.

"You know saying goodbye isn't that hard part, it's what we leave behind that's tough." She whispered and closed her eyes, her heart finally slowing to a dead halt. Ayumu checked her pulse and tried what he could to bring her back.

"Hiyono!...Hiyono! This isn't goodbye!" He yelled, choking on tears as he did so. He held her close, finally able to see what his undying feeling for this girl were. Love. "This isn't goodbye…" He muttered, his head hanging as if holding the weight of the loss. He just sat there, holding her, waiting for help to come, but she was still gone. She was gone while he sat in the hospital, she was gone while he cooked, she was gone while he walking to her grave, she was gone while he wished she wasn't. A few years passed by, then he was finally able to tell her.

He stood before her grave and knelt and laid down some Sunflowers, they reminded him of her. Wasn't it obvious? The bright sunny flower helped her grave look so vibrant in the cold wet days of December. Ayumu could cry for her still, it's wasn't hard. "Hiyono, I love you." He paused and swallowed. "I never said goodbye, I never will, because to me, you're always with me." He said softly and stood. It was ten days later that he was walking home, he was shot from behind no one knew who did it or why. But Ayumu's last words were, "Hiyono…hello. I will always return to you."

* * *

**Genkai chan: Suckish ending, sorry if it was just crap. I kind of liked it. Lol. Review if I should do another one, or if you have a Quote for me to do. . Again, RP'ers of Naruto or Spiral, or Naruto, or anything else on my list. Mail me!!!**


End file.
